Nacimos para estar juntos
by Hatshepsutt
Summary: Un pasado que vuelve, un tìo pròfugo, el joven de los lindos ojos. Una historia de amor en tiempos de guerra y una promesa que sòlo el destino se encargara de cumplir.


**Nacimos para estar juntos.**

**º~º~º~º~º~º~º**

**"Sueños que se vuelven pesadillas_"_**

Otro día gris se sumaba a la larga lista de aquella primavera; una intensa neblina, impropia de la época, cubría mi campo de visión casi en su totalidad, lo cual hacía mas complicado el corto trayecto de la cerca a la puerta principal de aquella casa, la casa de mis padres. El jardín, siempre verde y tan bien cuidado, era como una pista de obstáculos para una persona como yo.

La casa de mi infancia lucia lúgubre ante aquellas extrañas condiciones climáticas, la neblina cubría gran parte del primer piso de la casa, mientras que las boardillas aparentaban ser las torres de un castillo medieval. Adentro, en la casa, todo aparentaba estar deshabitado, como si hubiera sido abandonado muchos años atrás, ninguna luz alumbraba la casa y las habitaciones del piso superior lucían sombrías ante aquella perspectiva. Mientras tanto yo me esforzaba por avanzar en aquel estrecho camino de piedras, hacia algo que parecía incierto y desconocido, me sentía como en aquellas películas, muggles, de terror; aquellas en donde la protagonista camina directo al monstruo y que aún cuando sabe a donde se dirige es imposible que decida dar vuelta y huya.

Los colores del jardín parecían haberse extraviado para así dar paso a una inmensa gana de tonos grises. A pesar de encontramos en primavera los arboles muestran su apariencia inverna: sin hojas, con nidos deshabitados que parecen a punto de caerse a pedazos, ramas pelonas y próxima a desquebrajarse ofrecen su mejor cara para dar la bienvenida a tímidos pájaros que no saben cuál es la causa de una imagen tan sombría. Un columpio viejo, aquel en el que solía jugar, oscila desesperanzado sobre una de las ramas del sauce mas viejo y alto del jardín, siempre a la espera de una niña de cabello multicolor recogido en dos coletas; si embargo su espera ha sido tan larga como infructuosa y el viejo compañero de juegos siente que ha perdido su propósito, está de sobra en aquel lugar.

Mientras más me acerco al que en algún tiempo fue mi hogar, y al que suelo regresar por temporadas sólo para tranquilizar a mis padres, mis esfuerzos se hacen mas grandes para tratar de distinguir alguna señal de vida en el interior de aquella casona, pese a mis esfuerzos únicamente logro distinguir la ondulante flama de las velas en la cocina; lo cual me avisa que mi madre me está esperando dispuesta a cerciorarse que regreso completa después del trabajo. Recorro rápidamente el tramo que me separa de la puerta, al adentrarme en la casa me dirigió inmediatamente a la cocina y antes de siquiera poderlo razonar me encuentro ante la mirada analítica de mi madre, quien sigue sentada ante la mesa. Parece contar mentalmente cada uno de los cabellos de mi cabeza mientras que sus ojos palpan con marcada insistencia cada rincón de mi cuerpo en busca de algo que pueda no encontrarse en su lugar.

---Si ya dejaste de contar podrías por lo menos saludarme.

---Lo siento Nymphadora, pero necesito estar segura de que te encuentras completa antes de volver a respirar.

---Madre no me falta nada, conté hasta el ultimo cabello de mi cabeza antes de dirigirme hacia aquí, estoy completamente segura de que estaban todos y que no se me ha caído ninguno en el camino.

---Tu siempre tan imprudente niña, acaso no te das cuenta que se acercan tiempos oscuros: El peligro es inminente aún cuando tus jefes traten de negarlo.

---Por favor, lo único que hace peligrosas las calles es que el desquiciado de tu primo ande suelto y a sus anchas por todo Londres.

---SIRIUS NO ES PELIGROSO, es sólo una víctimas más.

---Vamos, no trates de defenderlo. TODOS saben que es un asesino, que mato a sus mejores amigos, y si eso fuera poco también ayudo a tu adorable hermana para escapar de Azkaban. Esos dos son de lo único de que preocuparse, de seguro están juntos.

---No hables así de él, estoy segura de que Sirius preferiría morir y no ayudar a Bellatrix.

---Como es posible que lo sigas defendiendo después de tantos años y a pesar de que todo lo señala como el único culpable.

---Lo que yo no entiendo, hija, es que puedas creer eso de tu tío, que te hayas olvidado de como es él en realidad.

---Esto no nos está conduciendo a ninguna lado, mejor me voy a dormir y mañana que estés más tranquila hablamos.

---Una noche de sueño no me hará cambiar de opinión. Tu eres la que debería pensarlo mejor, deberías hacer memoria Nymphadora Tonks BLACK. _"una persona que arriesga su vida por la de una niña no puede ser malo en realidad"_

Tonks no escucho las últimas palabras de su madre y desafortunadamente leer el pensamiento no estaba entre sus cualidades.

**º~º~º~º~º~º~º**

Aquella noche Tonks no durmió bien, sus sueños se trasformaron en pesadillas horribles: una familia es atacada despiadadamente; una niña de no más de 6 años es perseguida y acorralada por personas enmascaradas; gritos desesperados desgarraban el aire; luces de muchos colores surcan el aire de un lado a otro; se escuchan los gritos desesperados de una mujer y la risa desquiciada, que daba mas miedo que toda la escena junta, de otra.

Dos desconocidos corren en busca de la niña, la risa iba en aumento y cada vez se volvía más desquiciante, más estruendosa.

La batalla se hace cada vez más cruel; al final del sueño, justo antes de que la batalla se volviera de vida o muerte, Tonks logra distinguir algunas caras de los protagonistas de aquella masacre: Su tía Bella es la de la risa enloquecida, mas allá de un pequeño prado logra ver a sus padres, unos años mas jóvenes, enfrascados en una lucha contra la muerte. Pero lo que hizo que se despertara completamente turbada fuer el reconocerse a ella misma a la edad de 5 o seis años, ella era la niña que en aquellos momentos corría desconsoladamente, en medio de una lluvia de maldiciones, hacía un hombre de cabello castaño y su gran perro negro, tal pereciera que ellos eran su única esperanza de seguir viviendo.

Despertó cuando se cayó de la cama; las sabanas estaban bañadas en sudor y de sus ojos salían lágrimas que reconoció como lágrimas de miedo. Pero es que el sueño había sido tan real que más que una pesadilla parecía un recuerdo.

Tonks se encontraba en el suelo, temblaba por el frio y el terror de sentirse perseguida. Si eso era un recuero preferiría que se hubiese quedado olvidado. Desafortunadamente para ella eso era imposible, porque una vez que el pasado regresa es difícil que se vaya; las peleas, la risa, los gritos y sobretodo aquel hombre y su perro hacia los que corría la harían recordar el día en que casi muere.


End file.
